Just Some Us Time
by Chesca Tipton
Summary: Spending time alone in the evenings is hard when you have children who never want to sleep. KakaSaku Rated M just to be on the safe side.


**Disclaimer**: Still don't own Naruto or any of the relating characters

**Author's Notes**: A further continuation of my Genma/Temari-Kakashi/Sakura One-Shots series.

-

-

**Just Some "Us Time"**

-

-

"Tsuna!" Sakura yelled, running down the hall after her wet half naked four-year-old daughter.

Tsuna's giggles abruptly stopped when she ran head first into a pair of long muscular legs.

"Is daddy's little troublemaker trying to get away from mommy again?" Kakashi smiled looking down, his uncovered grey eye fixed on her pleading bright green ones. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, giving her a playful pat on her butt.

"You're not helping," his wife huffed as she approached the two.

"No? But I caught you a prize," the Copy-Nin joked handing their daughter to her.

Tsuna kicked and squirmed in Kakashi's arms, "No, daddy! I don't want to go to bed! I want to stay up with you and mommy!"

Kakashi could already hear the soft snoring of her twin brother coming from the other room. Their son slept through most everything, much like his mother, including his sister's nightly routine.

"Tsuna," her father stroked her dark grey hair while she looked on from her mother's arms, "your mother and I love you very much and will never grow tired of spending time with you, but it's getting late," he looked at the clock thanking Kami that the twins couldn't tell time yet, it was only eight, "but mommy and I haven't had much time alone lately. Wouldn't it be bad if mommy and daddy got grumpy because they never got to spend anytime together?"

She looked down, "Well, yeah…"

"Then why don't you…" he lifted her, now pajama covered body, out of Sakura's arms and into her pink covered bed, "…go to sleep and tomorrow I'll take you and your brother out for mochi. How does that sound?"

She wiggled further under her covers and nodded with a distinct yawn.

"Good," the silver-haired man leaned over, pulled down his mask and kissed her large forehead.

He started to get up off of her bed when she asked, "Daddy?" yawning again.

"Hm?" he stopped and sat back down.

"Will you read me a story please?"

She could see him smile this time; he had left his mask down. "Not tonight, sweetie. Maybe tomorrow, but I'll stay here for a little while longer." He stroked her bangs.

"Okay," she grinned as sleep overtook her small body. Tsuna reminded Kakashi so much of her mother. Her eyes, her smile, her giggle, even her frown was the same, and sometimes it was apparent to Kakashi that she had also inherited the insane temper her mother was so famous for in her youth, although her green eyes were the most obvious of her attributes from his wife. He just thanked Kami everyday that she didn't look a thing like him. Her brother was a different story on the other hand. Obito looked, talked and even walked like his father. Aside from his eyes matching that of his mother's and sister's, he i_was_/i the spitting image of Kakashi, hair and all.

Sakura leaned over and kissed her daughter goodnight, then proceeded to lean over and whispered something in her husband's ear. Sauntering to the door she looked back over her shoulder to find his eyes roving her backend with hunger. She flicked off the room's overhead light and walked out with an extra swish to her hips.

Kakashi swallowed hard then looked back down at his little princess who was currently curled up with her favorite teddy bear, which had been gifted to her when she was small from her Uncle Gaara and Aunt Miho.

Gaara never did hold anything against Sakura for leaving him all those years back, and Kakashi knew it the moment Gaara had welcomed the snuggles and hugs he received from a seemingly small, toddling Tsuna.

Although there were days that Kakashi had wondered what would have happened had Sakura not come back to Konoha. Would Tsuna have been Gaara's daughter instead? And what about Obito? Would he have even been born?

Kakashi physically shook those thoughts from his head. Sakura had come back. Not only that, she found love not long afterwards in _his_ arms. It didn't take long for her to find out exactly where her heart lay.

His heat may have shattered the day that she left Konoha to be with Gaara, but unbeknownst to her she healed it with every loving look, kiss, touch and stroke that she gave him and he gave back ten fold, never wanting to loose her again.

Maybe he'd never tell her this, but she probably already knew.

Kakashi looked down again at his daughter. She was now sound asleep with her face buried in her teddy's fur.

He stroked her soft locks one last time then left the room to find his wife.

The hallway of their large three-bedroom apartment had pictures of the last six years hanging across its walls, and few from before they moved in together.

Towards the entrance to the hall he stopped.

There were two picture frames that hung there. The same two that used to sit on the nightstand in his lonely bachelor pad many years ago.

The first one was easy.

It consisted of four people, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura and himself.

He smirked at it, remembering that day well. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were all of twelve and being their Sensei he towered over all of them in the picture.

The other was of only he and Sakura.

She was sixteen in this one and perched on his back with her arms draped around his neck in the middle of winter.

They were best friends then.

He may have been in love with her at that point, but he didn't tell her until well after she had turned nineteen and returned from Suna.

There he was again, thinking back to what transpired before there was a "them", but he loved that picture all the same.

Sakura walked in wiping her hands on a towel after just finishing the dishes, "You know, I hear the real thing is much better."

He looked over, noticing that she had unbuttoned her pale pink collared blouse halfway so that is exposed her lacey pink and black bra. "Yeah, but you know me, I've always preferred the written word to it all," he stated walking away.

She playfully gasped and went to smack him with the towel.

With great speed and agility he whipped around grabbing both her and the towel before she could lay one thread on him.

Lips crashed to lips while his hand found it's way between them to finish unbuttoning her blouse. It may have looked pretty on her, but he found it to be quite a nuisance at a time like this. Sakura unexpectedly jumped on him, wrapping her legs securely around his waist. She gripped his hips with her knees and ground her pelvis against his causing him to moan and stumble back into the wall behind him.

"Damn it, Kakashi! You're worse than I am! What happened to the stoic Copy-Nin that I married?" she scolded.

"He realized just how damn sexy his wife is," he jibed in-between heavy breaths.

"Well he needs to be more aware or else he's going to wind up waking the children," she quietly hissed at him.

"I'll try if you stop grinding against me out in the open."

She glared, but decided not to retort.

After heated arguments, no matter how long they last or how one sided they tended to be with these two, it's all usually followed by _very_ heated moments in the bedroom. It's become their only "safe place" for these heated moments since the twins could walk, and baby locks only caused Tsuna to cry loudly outside their room when she couldn't sleep during the terrible twos so they had to still be extra cautious even in the safety of their own bedroom.

Kakashi walked around the side of the bed and threw his wife down rather unceremoniously. The growl that she admitted from her throat did not go unnoticed by the Copy-Nin who now looming over her. First went her shirt; now for that tight black skirt she always wore. The one he love _and_ hated.

It was slid off slowly inch by agonizing inch so he could absorb every milliliter of her creamy unmarred skin.

He knew every single inch of her body from the pale freckles on the tops of her thighs to the small scar hidden in her hair that was caused when she fell out of a tree at age six, but no matter how well he knew her body he could never get enough of it.

Kakashi placed hot open-mouthed kisses up her body until his contact with her skin was abruptly stopped by an annoying piece of frilly fabric that he usually enjoyed, especially when she would lean over and reach from something, but right now it was yet again something else in the way of his destination.

Before Sakura could blink he had her bra off and on the floor, after six years she was fairly used to this. With that same speed and accuracy he reached down and licked one of her perked nipples slowly; wrapping his tongue around it causing a soft moan to escape her lips while his other hand kneaded the opposite breast.

She could feel the electrical wave that traveled from her breasts to the pit of her stomach.

He once told her, through her loud moans, that the two fit together as if her breasts were made to fit every contour of each of his hand.

A few hours following, after both had collapsed in absolute exhaustion, Kakashi rolled over onto his side running his long fingers through her pink hair and stated, "I love our "_us time_"."

His wife giggled then rolled over as well to plant a kiss on his cheek, "Yeah, just some us time."

**_End_**


End file.
